


The End, Which Comes for Us All

by SockPrincess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deliberate Badart, Deliberate Badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPrincess/pseuds/SockPrincess
Summary: At one time or another, each of us must wrestle with our own mortality.





	The End, Which Comes for Us All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You requested "Group: Sentient Bread/The Person Who Wants To Eat It." I hope you like what I came up with!


End file.
